Finishing What You Start
by CyborgNinja
Summary: This is Jack's chance to finally bring Aku down! But can he do it? What sort of events will unfold?
1. Part I: Old Friends?

**This story is supposed to be the ending we all wanted, if there's something I may have done wrong, please let me know. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was another regular day in the life of Jack. Aku had sent a platoon of about 250 robots to kill Jack, for good measure, he went with them personally.<p>

Jack defeated all of the robots with ease and was now facing Aku. Aku seemed annoyed with his minions for failing at their job.

"Mental note: stop making robots do your dirty work." Aku said into a tape recorder, while launching black fireballs at Jack. Jack avoided the fireballs without too much difficulty. He leaped towards Aku and slashed at his face! Aku backed away in pain, Jack leaped once more to strike the final blow, but Aku transformed into a bird and flew away.

"Nice try Samurai! Better luck next time! Hahaha!" Aku taunted, Jack cursed his fleeing foe and continued his journey.

* * *

><p>He pressed on until he was in some sort of wasteland. Jack became increasingly hungry and thirsty, unfortunately there were no streams or animals nearby. The sun was beaming down on Jack which was not making things easier for him. He saw some sort of sign on the distance and tried to get a good look at it. He felt as if he had seen it somewhere before. Jack tried to remember, but exhaustion had finally caught up to him, he collapsed right where he stood.<p>

He heard a few voices, it sounded a bit like a dog. The last thing Jack saw was the sign, he saw that it had a dog on it, but the writing on the sign was indistinguishable, two figures walked in front of him. He couldn't tell who or what they were. The last thing we heard was...

"I - it's him! The hero!"

* * *

><p>Jack regained consciousness some time later, he couldn't open his eyes, he was still too weak to move. He began hearing the voices from earlier.<p>

"He's awake, should we have him get up?"

"No, he's still too weak. Sir Colin, shall I prepare some sustenance for when the warrior awakens?"

"But of course Sir Drifus! He has helped us, now we must help him in return!"

Jack seemed a bit more at ease knowing the being who had him weren't planning to hurt him. But he understandably wanted to know who they were. Jack was about to go back to sleep, as he did he heard the beings say something, though he couldn't tell exactly what they were saying.

"Blah blah blah hero blah blah? Blah blah blah blah time machine!"

It was then that Jack drifted off...

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the first chapter, sorry if this chapter feels short but it'll pick up soon. Is there anything I should add or take away? Let me know in the reviews please.<strong>


	2. Part II: A Way Back?

**Sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit rushed, this is the first Samurai Jack fanfic I've written. Anyway, this chapter will have the plot pick up a bit more and will feature the return of a character who returned a number of times in the actual show.**

* * *

><p>Jack regained consciousness, he got up and examined the room he was in, it had medical supplies and technology inside of it. Jack saw his kimono and sword on a nearby table and got dressed. The door to the room suddenly opened, Jack turned to see who had rescued him, and saw a group of anthropomorphic dogs enter. The moment Jack saw them, he remembered who they were, the Canine Archaeologists.<p>

"Ah, you've awoken!" Sir Colin greeted.

"Where am I?" Jack asked.

"Well, after you have aided us in our time of need, we have decided to create base of operations! We found you overheating and decided to bring you inside." Sir Colin explained. Jack nodded, he seemed to understand. "Since you have helped us, we would like to help you in return. We have begun building something that should be of some use to you, a time machine!"

"But, how did you...?!" Jack said in disbelief.

"While you were recuperating, we scanned your brain waves and determined that you desire to return to return to the past. In response to this, we have begun building a time machine!" Sir Drifts explained.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could finally go home...

"May I see it?!" Jack asked with excitement.

"Of course!"

The Archaeologists led Jack outside, they were now on the roof of some sort of roaming vehicle that was very large. The vehicle had stopped as the Canines were currently excavating. There was a golden arch, though there was no portal or anything.

"Unfortunately, we lack a proper power source to properly use the time machine, the only substance we know of that can power this machine is the Sapphire Diamond in the caves 2 miles west of here." Sir Angus explained.

"I can bring you the gem." Jack said.

"We were hoping you could, if it isn't too much trouble." Sir Colin replied. Without saying a word, Jack leaped off of the vehicle and began running westward. Sir Colin wagged his tail in excitement, though he quickly stopped and turned to his fellow Canines.

"Come fellows! We must get the time machine ready!

* * *

><p>Jack continued running west, the thought of finally going back in time gave him hope. He began hearing a loud and annoying sound, but this sound felt familiar somehow. He looked around for the source of the noise and was surprised to see none other than the Scotsman playing the bagpipes!<p>

The Scotsman noticed Jack and approached him, he was also glad to see him, he gave a hearty laugh and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Ahahahahaha! And wot brings ye here!" He laughed. "Is it the crystal caves? I hear it's as blue as the clearest sky!"

Jack nodded, the Scotsman was correct in his assumption.

"Well let's go together!" He chuckled, Jack didn't mind the Scotsman going with him, it was safer to go in a group anyway.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the two to find the cave, the two warriors entered the cavern, which had gems everywhere. Jack and The Scotsman continued through the cave without much if an issue, the only other living creatures in the cave were bats, scarab beetles, and glow worms, all of these creatures seemed to have features that looked like the gems. Though they were all completely harmless.<p>

"How big is this cave?" The Scotsman asked with a hint of annoyance. Suddenly they found a wall that had markings on it.

It was of two figures standing in front of a stone door, there was a blue circle and a red circle on the walls on the doors sides.

The figures pressed the red circle and the door opened.

Under this picture was another of the same scenario, except the figures had pressed the blue circle, summoning a giant emerald scarab beetle. The two figures fought the beetle and defeated it, causing the door to open.

One thing about the marking that captured the eyes of the two men, was that the two humanoid figures seemed to resemble them...

"Wot is it?" The Scotsman questioned. The two shrugged it off and continued searching for the Sapphire Diamond.

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours, the two men found a large stone door with a Sapphire on the left of the door and a Ruby on the right of it. Jack immediately made the connection between the door and the markings he saw earlier. Jack went over to the Ruby and tried pushing it, but it was too heavy to push alone.<p>

"Wot are ye doing?" The Scotsman asked.

"This was on the markings we had seen earlier! We have to push this gem!" Jack answered. The Scotsman was skeptical about this suggestion. He pointed over to the Sapphire.

"Why don't we push that one?" He asked. Jack knew about the Scotsman's knew about the Scotsman's confident and brash personality, so he had to convince him to push the Ruby so the two wouldn't waste any energy fighting the giant beetle.

"That one is a fake!" Jack lied, surprisingly it seemed to work! The two pushed the Ruby, it sank into the wall. After a moment, the door slowly opened. They entered the room and saw the Sapphire Diamond.

"Finally!" The Scotsman said, breathing a sigh of relief. One of the gems on the wall began glowing black, this happened out of the sight of both men.

From his lair, Aku had watched Jack and the Scotsman.

"What an interesting coincidence." He said with a sinister smile on his face. "An opportunity to destroy both of my enemies at once!" He raised his right hand, and emitted a red gas from it, this gas went through the portal Aku was looking through, it was then absorbed by the Sapphire Diamond and other nearby gems causing them to come together and transform...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What kind of monster are Jack and The Scotsman about to face? Will Jack's mission be successful? You'll have to wait and see. Also, I'd like it if you, as the readers, left your feedback and opinion on the story so far. I'd like to know if I'm portraying the character's correctly. If I'm not, how can I make it better? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	3. Part III: Into the Past

**Nice to know some people are reading this at least. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, again, if I'm doing anything wrong in this story or if there's anything I can add/remove, please let me know. Anyway, here's Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>The red gas was absorbed by the Sapphire Diamond and some other gems in the walls. The gems bean to all come together, surrounding the Sapphire Diamond, creating a crystal gem demon! The Sapphire acted as the demon's heart while a normal diamond acted as its eye.<p>

"I knew it wouldn't be easy!" The Scotsman said.

The two swordsmen raised their weapons and began to battle the beast.

The demon clawed at the two with its razor sharp ruby claws. Jack slashed at the claws with his sword and managed to cleanly slash it's hand clean off!

The Scotsman charged for the demon's "head", which was a regular diamond, however the monster used it's other hand to smack the Scotsman down to the ground, knocking his sword out of his hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Ye think ya' won bucko?! We I'm not done yet!" The Scotsman shouted, he kicked up his right leg, which just so happened to be his machine gun peg leg. He shot round after round at the beast while Jack parried the demon's attacks. The two seemed to just be annoying the beast, it lunged for the Scotsman. Acting quickly, the Scotsman reclaimed his sword and slashed at the demon's leg, slicing it clean off! The demon shrieked in pain.

Jack ran towards the demon and leaped for its head, he raided his sword above its head and crashed down upon the demon, shattering it into an uncountable number of gem pieces.

"HAHAHAHA! That a boy!" The Scotsman said pridefully, giving Jack a hard pat on the back. Jack picked up the Sapphire Diamond, which was thankfully not shattered. The two began heading for the exit if the caves.

* * *

><p>From his lair, Aku saw the two warriors take down his demon. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, he had an annoyed look on his face.<p>

"Of course..." he sighed, he then began to look curious. "Now what would they need that gem for?" He pondered, Aku then opened up another portal that lead outside of the caves.

As Jack and the Scotsman left, Aku had hid from them in the shadows of some nearby rocks. He began to follow the duo.

Jack and The Scotsman returned to the Canine Archaeologists, who were waiting expectantly for them.

"How did it go? We're you successful?" Sir Drifus asked. Jack nodded and handed his the Sapphire Diamond.

"It's absolutely incredible!" Sir Colin said in awe. He went over to the time machine and placed the gem in the center of its arch shape. The time machine then began to glow gold, several gems began to grow out of it, it's design now looked amazing! Everybody was in awe at its appearance. Aku, who was still following them saw the machine, he was more surprised at what the machine was than what it looked like.

'Is that... a time machine?! Oh no you don't Samurai!' Aku thought to himself, he teleported back to his lair, leaving the group.

The time machine then began forming a light blue portal.

"I've locked in the coordinates, once you step through this portal you should be sent through the time stream and you should end up home before you know it!" Sir Angus explained.

Home. That was the word that Jack was most excited about. He might see his home again, his family.

Jack stepped toward the portal, but he then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on." The Scotsman said, Jack turned to face him. He saw the Scotsman serious face, usually he was boisterous and always looking for a fight, why was he looking so serious. "I want ye to have this."

He handed Jack his sword, Jack looked rather confused. "If yer going back in time then yer probably gonna fight Aku. If that's the case then ye might need this.

Jack looked shocked, his ally was giving him his weapon.

"But how will you protect yourself?" Jack asked. The Scotsman began laughing again.

"I'm never without a weapon!" He said, referring to his machine gun leg and his muscles. The Scotsman then gave Jack a big bear hug, choking I'm a little bit. "AHAHAHA! Take my my friend, maybe I'll see ya again someday!"

After the crushing bear hug, Jack walked over to the portal and after taking a a deep breath, he walked into it. Jack traveled through the time stream, which looked exactly as it did when Aku sent him into the future (just like in the intro). The next thing he saw shocked him, it was his home, but it was now ruined, just like it was before he went to go face Aku! Seeing his home this way reminded him of the pain Aku inflicted on his home, it gave Jack more than enough incentive to take Aku down.

* * *

><p>Back in his lair, Aku pondered what he would do concerning the time machine.<p>

'Samurai Jack is now most likely traveling back in time to before I plunged him into the future. With his newfound strength, he will be able to easily overpower my past self. Unless...'

Aku then had a sinister idea, he clawed open a portal and then flew inside, it closed as soon as he entered it...

* * *

><p><strong>And so Jack and Aku are heading to the past. What will happen next? Will Jack reunite with his parents? Only time will tell...<strong>


	4. Part IV: Homecoming

**For this particular chapter of the story, things may get a bit confusing for the first half, but it won't last long. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jack had finally reached the other side of the portal. He looked around the area, everything looked greener, he then heard a sound to his left. He turned to face the sound and was utterly shocked. It was him, before he had been plunged into the future! (To make things easier, I will call this Jack, Past Jack. As for the Jack the story has been following, he will be known as Future Jack. Ok, just needed to clear this up).<p>

Future Jack approached his past self, his past self looked a bit less muscular than Future Jack. He also had less scars. Past Jack then noticed Future Jack's presence. Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you!" Jack questioned.

"I am you! Aku plunged me into the future but I have returned!" Future Jack answered.

"You lie! You must be a demon sent by Aku!" Jack hissed, he took out his sword and swung it at Future Jack, who simply stood still, a calm expression on his face. Jack's sword made contact, but it did not damage, it didn't even pierce Future Jack's skin.

"What?! But how?!" Jack said.

"I told you, I am you from the future!" Future Jack responded.

"If what you are saying is true, then I must have failed to defeat Aku." Jack said, falling to his knees.

"That is why I have returned, we must work together to defeat Aku, once and for all!" Future Jack announced, reaching for Jack with his hand. Once their hands touched, a bright light emitted from their hands, the light engulfed them both. Once the light finally died down, only one Jack stood, he had the appearance of Past Jack, but he had both his Magic Sword and the Scotsman's sword.

With a motivated look in his eyes, he continued toward the village, to his home.

* * *

><p>Aku was sitting in his lair, he knew that Samurai Jack was coming and he was waiting. Suddenly, a wormhole had been ripped open on his chamber, Future Aku had stepped out of it. Future Aku was a bit taller than Past Aku, but they looked nearly identical. Past Aku looked surprised to say the least, but he shrugged it off.<p>

"I'm guessing you are me from the future?" Aku asked.

"Hahaha! You are correct! It's good to know that even back in this time I was always smart and handsome!" Future Aku said heartily. The two Aku's laughed together before Future Aku became serious.

"I'm sure you are well aware of the Samurai by now." Future Aku said, Past Aku nodded. "During my, or rather, your first battle with him, we are very nearly defeated though before the final blow was struck you tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future."

"I see, one obvious question I need to ask, what is the future like?" Past Aku asked.

"Most of civilization is under my rule, though there are a few who dare to oppose me, I mean us. This is why I do not like these kind of scenarios." Future Aku answered. "Anyway, that same Samurai has returned to the past to defeat you, which would destroy me as well. To prevent this from happening, we must team up!" Past Aku looked satisfied with this suggestion, the two Aku's began laughing again, they shook hands, causing a dark cloud of energy to form, engulfing them both. The two laughs began to sound like one demonic laugh.

* * *

><p>Jack (since there's only 1 Jack now, he'll just be called Jack again) arrived in his village. The people there looked like they were struggling to survive. He looked around for his parents, nearby, a young woman saw Jack. She looked at him closely for a while before she finally recognized him. She ran up to him.<p>

"I - it's you!" She said, Jack turned to face her, he didn't recognize her at first, but her eyes seemed familiar to him. This woman's eyes were a bit large, they seemed full of life, though the hope had nearly drained from them.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, Jack couldn't answer. "Perhaps this may jog your memory." She reached into her pocket and took out a paper grasshopper. When Jack saw the paper insect, he began to remember, this woman was the same girl that Jack met when he was playing in the fields as a child. Jack smiled at the woman and the two hugged.

"It's very good to see you after all these years. Though I don't think we formally met." Jack said.

"I don't think we have. My name is Kiku, and it's absolutely great to meet you again." The woman, Kiku, greeted.

"Likewise." Jack replied, formally bowing to Kiku. "My name is Jack."

"You haven't been here in a long time. Where have you been?"

"I have traveled around the world, honing my skills so that I may finally defeat Aku and restore peace." Jack answered, Kiku looked surprised but a bit doubtful.

"Aku has decimated this village, we struggle to survive. Every day more and more people die. Sadly, we don't have much hope left..." Kiku admitted, Jack looked mortified. He took a good look around, sure enough, Kiku was right. There were only about 40 people out of the hundreds that use to live there. That's when he remembered who he was really here to see.

"Please excuse me." Jack said, he then went off to go find the people he was looking for, his parents. Kiku watched him go, she seemed happy to see him after so long.

* * *

><p>Jack found his old home, inside was his father, he looked old and weary. He looked up and saw Jack, his eyes went wide with shock and joy.<p>

"Father..." Jack choked out. He went over to his father and embraced him, tearing up a bit.

"My son..." Jack's father cried, the two separated, Jack's father described what had happen since Jack had left to train around the world, about Aku nearly destroying the village. He directed Jack to an underground room that was almost untouched after Aku's attack. There was a crate on one end of the room.

"This is the armor I wore when I had first faced Aku, so many years ago. It is your destiny to do what I could not." Jack's father said, he opened the crate and brought the armor out, it looked like traditional Samurai armor. Jack put the armor on, it was a perfect fit, both swords Jack had began to glow a little bit but neither of them noticed.

"One thing I must ask Father, where is Mother?" Jack asked, his father looked looked down and began to weep. Jack instantly caught on and he began seething with rage. He was about to go and take his frustration out and Aku and end everyone's suffering, but his father stopped him.

"Wait, my son! You must remember to keep a level head. Rashness brings success to few and torment to many."

This made Jack remember his battle against Mad Jack (or Evil Jack). He was defeated by Jack regaining his peace of mind and forgetting about his anger. Jack and his father left the chamber and bid each other farewell. Jack was just about to set off on his quest before Kiku caught up with him.

"Wait Jack, before you leave there is something I must do." She said, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and embraced him.

"Please return safely." She pleaded. Jack let her go and then he finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the point of the story where the plot is really going to pick up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	5. Part V: Jack vs The Million Man Army

**The climax is fast approaching! I've got nothing to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jack began heading for Aku's lair, since he had the knowledge of his future self, he knew exactly where it was. Meanwhile, in some sort of pocket dimension, the Future and Past Aku's were thinking of a plan to defeat Jack before he can even reach them or at the very least, stall him.<p>

"What are you suggesting we do?" Past Aku asked.

"One of my minions, he has the power to control the souls of his defeated enemies. He may have failed me once, but if we lend him some of our excess power, he may just be strong enough to defeat the Samurai." Future Aku said.

"And if the Samurai defeats your minion?" Past Aku asked.

"He has done it before, though if we lend him some of our combined power, it may give him am edge." Future Aku answered.

The two Aku's returned to the normal world (they still both share one larger, more powerful body), Aku reached out his hand and summoned Demongo.

"M-my master!" Demon go said, in a bit of fear of his master. Aku didn't say anything, all he did was reach out his hand, which began glowing dark green. Demongo began glowing the same dark green color, Demongo began growing into a much more muscular and taller than he was before. He now looked much taller than Jack.

"Hahaha, thank you my master, I promise that I shall not fail you again!" Demongo assured, his voice remained the same, which is strange as his voice no longer matched his appearance.

"This is your last chance." Aku said, in his new demonic voice. Demongo teleported out of Aku's lair.

* * *

><p>Demongo appeared in a large field, the same one that Jack was heading towards. Demongo raised his hands to the field, a large flame erupted from the ground. Thousands of undead soldiers came up from the ground, they all looked ready to battle.<p>

After about 20 minutes, Jack finally came into contact with the army Demongo summoned, there appeared to be around one million of them!

"What is this?!" Jack said to himself.

"Are you surprised, Samurai?" Demongo asked. Jack took out his swords, ready to fight. Demongo reached his hand out, his army charged toward Jack, who charged toward the army.

* * *

><p>From back at the village, Kiku was helping to feed some the children if the village. She looked off in into the direction where Jack left, she couldn't help but worry for him. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked to see who the hand belonged to and noticed it was Jack's father.<p>

"You are worried about my son. Am I correct?" He asked. Kiku nodded her head. "My son is strong, he shall not give up, ever since he was young he has proven himself to be cunning, hardworking and a true warrior."

This seemed to lift Kiku's spirit a bit, she knelt down and began to pray for Jack's return.

* * *

><p>Back in the field, Jack had only defeated about 2,000 soldiers so far. Even with both swords, Jack was still struggling to hold them all back. Jack raised his swords and slammed them into the ground, creating a Shockwave that took out about 500 more soldiers with ease. Demongo watched Jack battle his army from the sidelines, he looked neither angry at Jack tear through his soldiers or happy that his army was actually beginning to wear him down.<p>

The army then began to overpower Jack, his swords and his armor began glowing with the same blue flame aura as the Scotsman's sword. In a burst of flaming light, Jack slashed his way through the rest of the army with ease. The only two that were left were Jack and Demongo himself. Demongo smirked and laughed a little bit.

"Tell me Samurai, do you remember my special power?" Demongo asked.

"I am well aware, you could revive your entire army if you so please..." Jack answered.

"Smart boy..." Demongo snickered. The two charged at each other.

* * *

><p>The two Aku's were once again in the pocket dimension, discussing the current battle between Jack and Demongo.<p>

"Are you sure he can defeat the Samurai?" Past Aku asked.

"Of course not! Demongo is too overconfident for his own good. He was also defeated by the Samurai before." Future Aku answered.

"But if he lost before then why would you give him a second chance?"

"I do not expect Demongo to win, all we need is for him to wear the Samurai down. If by some chance he _does _defeat the Samurai, then it makes it easier for us." Future Aku explained.

"One thing I don't understand though, I remember the Samurai only owning one sword, where did he get the second one?" Past Aku asked.

"He was given that weapon by one of his allies from the future. It has similar abilities to the sword you are familiar with. Both swords have the ability to harm us." Future Aku replied.

"So we must hope Demongo comes out victorious?"

"Well, not entirely, Demongo is irrelevant to our endeavor, him winning just makes things easier."

"Only a being as intelligent as us could possibly come up with a plan this ingenious!" Past Aku gloated, the two laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Jack and Demongo were still fighting. Jack's armor was slightly damaged but it was still functional. Demongo was becoming increasingly tired, he was breathing heavily. Jack seemed to still be fine however.<p>

"You are finished!' Jack shouted, with one final slash to Demongo's abdomen, Demongo disintegrated into a white light. Jack put his swords away and turned in the direction of Aku's lair.

"I know you are watching." He said. "And I will defeat you, no matter what the cost..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the cameo Demongo made. The final battle is coming up soon!<strong>


	6. Part VI: The Final Battle (Part 1)

**This is it, the climactic battle! I don't want to keep you all waiting, so just read it, review it, and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Jack had reached a large mountain with a cave entrance that looked unnatural, the caves gave of an intense heat. Jack was in front of Aku's lair... From in his lair, both Aku's were conversing again.<p>

"He is arriving." Past Aku said.

"And he will not reach us." Future Aku said.

"Are you sure?" P. Aku asked.

"No, but even if he does, he can not stand up to our combined power!" F. Aku answered.

Jack had entered the caves, suddenly, a horde of robotic/shadow-like bug creatures came out of the ground to attack Jack. Jack reached for his sword and began to fight the beasts. Jack had noticed that these enemies were noticeably stronger than the ones he faced in the future. The same thing had happened with Demongo. Despite this, Jack was still able to defeat them with relative ease.

Jack then entered another chamber of the caves, this chamber looked similar to Aku's old lair. From a different room, Aku (who's appearance is obscured by shadows) reached out a hand, which was glowing purple. The same purple glow appeared on several spots of the floor, walls, and ceiling of the chamber Jack was in now. Several demonic looking creatures came out of these purple spots, the creatures looked like nothing Jack had ever faced before. Nonetheless, Jack took out the Scotsman's sword and charged for the monsters.

* * *

><p>In Aku's dimension, P. Aku seemed confused about the creatures that he and his future self had just summoned.<p>

"Did we create those creatures?" He asked.

"They are just one of the results of our combined abilities." F. Aku answered.

"How powerful are they?"

"About as powerful as you would have been if we had not fused."

"But the Samurai appears to be defeating them without much difficulty. What does this mean for us?" P. Aku asked.

"Our combined power is much higher than it was individually. There is no chance for him to defeat us." F. Aku replied.

* * *

><p>Jack finished off the demon's and headed into the final chamber, Aku's chamber.<p>

"Aku!" Jack shouted. "I know you are here, face me!"

Aku had stepped out if the shadows, his appearance was morbidly demonic.

"Samurai Jack! You have finally arrived as I had expected you to. If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you shall get!" Aku thundered. Jack was in complete shock about Aku's appearance. Aku conjured up a barrage of fireballs and launched them at Jack, who had a bit of trouble dodging them. He made a leap for Aku and slashed one of his fingers. Aku then tried to grab Jack,, but Jack swiftly dodged it and then slashed Aku's hand again.

"I shall do to you what I failed to do to your father!" Aku threatened, trying to anger Jack. This seemed to be working as Jack tightened his grip on his sword. "As you left home to begin your training, I had decimated the barren plains you call home. Hearing all of the people scream... it was music to my ears!"

Aku's words made Jack furious, he slashed at Aku's face but he narrowly missed. Aku grabbed Jack while he was in midair and slammed him down onto the ground. He then morphed his hand into a sword shape in an attempt to stab Jack, luckily Jack rolled out of the way and slashed the sword arm.

"One girl among all of my victims had caught my attention. She was a child, just as you had been when you escaped. She had large, admittedly cute eyes. I uprooted a tree and smashed her leg with it! It had broken as easily as a burnt stick!" Aku taunted. It didn't take Jack much time to realize that he was referring to Kiku... Jack hadn't thought about it earlier, but when he first reunited with Kiku, she had a bandage around her left leg. Jack became even more angry, but for the split second he was thinking about what Aku had said, Aku took the chance to slash at Jack with his clawed hands. Jack reacted fast enough to avoid the attack, but Aku had managed to knock the headpiece of the armor Jack had off of him, also causing Jack's hair to be let out.

Jack leaped towards Aku's face, managing to slash his face, but Aku quickly retaliated by blowing a flaming breath at him and then punching him into the wall of the chamber. Jack fell to the geound, his armed was steaming and he was running out of breath, Aku took this opportunity to taunt Jack more.

"And then there was your father, who bravely fought to slay me. He failed, he was lucky enough to escape, but you will not be so lucky! Your journey ends here! All of your training, your preparation, even the help of your allies. All of it will end with your death!"

Out of pure adrenaline and rage, Jack managed to stand up and charge at Aku, even managing to stab him in the abdomen, causing Aku noticeable pain! But instead of writhing in pain, Aku began laughing!

"Ahahahaha, and then there was your mother. She managed to help you escape, and here you are now. You must be thankful for all she has done for you. I must tell you how uplifting it was to take her life! The best part is, that I would do it all over again!" He taunted before laughing again.

Jack looked mortified, he knew Aku had destroyed his village and taken so many innocent lives. He was more shocked about how much pleasure he seemed to be getting from it. Jack then felt a burning sensation of rage build up inside of him, Aku had crossed the line, taunting him about the lives he had ended, the destruction he had caused. Even laughing about taking his mother's life and saying he would do it again. Jack charged at Aku again, letting out a battle cry as he did so.

The battle was far from over...

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the chapter, the battle has just begun. Hope you enjoyed and Happy Valentines Day! (this chapter was uploaded on Valentines Day)<strong>


End file.
